


Untitled ficlet

by roseclaw



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad visits NYC over winter break, and Ryan sends Chad on a scavenger hunt... The prize at the end makes it totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/idontdance/profile)[**idontdance**](http://community.livejournal.com/idontdance/) Secret Santa fic for [](http://frogy.livejournal.com/profile)[**frogy**](http://frogy.livejournal.com/) because I don't think the first one was really what the prompts hinted at. Not betaed.

**Pairing:** Chad/Ryan  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 497  
**Spoilers:** n/a  
**Warnings:** sexual innuendo  
**Author's Note:** [](http://community.livejournal.com/idontdance/profile)[**idontdance**](http://community.livejournal.com/idontdance/) Secret Santa fic for [](http://frogy.livejournal.com/profile)[**frogy**](http://frogy.livejournal.com/) because I don't think the first one was really what the prompts hinted at. Not betaed.   
**Disclaimer:** HSM is that of Ortega and Disney.   
**Summary:** Chad visits NYC over winter break, and Ryan sends Chad on a scavenger hunt... The prize at the end makes it totally worth it.

 

The air bit at Chad's nose and the tips of his ears, and it crept down the collar of his jacket. He regretted not grabbing his scarf. Well, honestly, he regretted not owning a scarf. He wasn't accustomed to the inclement weather. New York City was supposed to be nice whenever he visited. That was, like, a rule of the universe. Chad hated it when the universe broke its own rules. It was rude.

Although, the universe was kind enough to convince his mother to let him go off to New York City over winter break. Well, she had agreed as long as he was home for Christmas.

That gave Chad a week and a half with Ryan and an entire city for them to take on. If Chad could find Ryan in the city.

Ryan had thought it was amusing to send Chad cryptic text messages about where to find him, and Chad had been uptown, downtown, crosstown, and all the rest. Chad was currently midtown. Why couldn't Ryan have just been in his nice, warm apartment?

Chad was tired, cold, and mildly annoyed.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Chad sighed and pulled it out to see the latest message Ryan had sent him.

_You really should invest in a warm hat not that old wildcats cap._

Great. So Chad had actually passed Ryan at some point – or Ryan was really good at guessing Chad's wardrobe.

"Whatever," Chad grumbled. _why are we wasting time? We could eb doing things?_ he sent back to Ryan.

_eb?_ Ryan responded.

_my fingers are numb maybe frostbite you should totally nurse me back to health_ Chad responded.

_Why don't you step into a cafe like the one you're in front of now?_

Chad whirled around to peer into the window of the café he was in front of, and Ryan waved back smugly.

Chad mouthed the word "jerk" before he headed into the café.

"You should be thankful my lips aren't frozen," Chad said before mentioning a "hello."

"If all you're going to do with those lips is give me snark, I think it would be better for everyone if your lips _were_ frozen," Ryan said dryly.

"Oh," Chad said. "Where are my manners?"

He kissed Ryan chastely.

"That's better," Ryan said. "Sit down. I just ordered you a coffee."

Chad sat down across from Ryan. "I picked up everything you wanted me to," he said.

"Good," Ryan said with a smile.

The barista delivered Chad's coffee. Chad thanked her and took a cautious sip. "Any particular reason why?"

Ryan shrugged. "There's a big snowstorm coming. It's going to hit New York in about an hour."

"I thought we were going to explore the city," Chad said.

Ryan smiled. "We're going to be snowed in. There's no place to put the snow. It may take days for the city to be functional again."

"Oh?" Chad said.

"I figured I could explore you instead," Ryan said with a slight smile.


End file.
